Historia de una mentira
by jos Black
Summary: Es posible perdonar al hombre que te quito a tu hijo. Draco Malfoy debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, malas o buenas. One Shot


One Shot Historia de una mentira.

Draco Malfoy estaba empapado por la lluvia que caía, había caminado muchísimos kilómetros, no podía aparecerse, el bulto que llevaba consigo era la explicación de todo, sintió el bebe moverse agitadamente entre la capa que había utilizado para protegerlo de agua, de pronto lloro, seguramente tendría frió y hambre, Draco lo apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo para darle un poco de calor, tendría que llegar rápido, si quería que el niño no enfermara. ¿Cómo rayos se había metido en ese embrollo? Bueno la principal causante de todo estaba inconciente en un hospital muggle, producto de un hechizo desmorizador muy potente, él odio haberle hecho eso a ella, a la mujer que amaba, pero era absolutamente necesario, sino los iban a matar, a él por haberse mezclado con una sangre sucia, a ella por ser una adversaria temible a Lord Voldemort y al niño por ser un mestizo. Su hijo, de pronto de golpe sintió que era la mas absoluta verdad, ese niño era su hijo, el producto de la dulce locura que los había envuelto a los dos a finales de séptimo año, era tan irreal, tan incoherente, tan fuerte lo que sentía por ella, que demonios, estaba loco por ella, había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras cuando desapareció y al encontrarla en ese hospital muggle teniendo al bebe, lo había comprendido todo, ella era el amor de su vida, y el fruto de ese amor, era ese pequeño que ahora tenia en sus brazos, Hermione no lo iba a entender nunca, hacerle el Obliavte, fue lo mas doloroso que había hecho en la vida, tampoco sabia quien mas estaba en conocimiento del embarazo, pero ahora no importaba, había reemplazado al niño con otro que había muerto en la maternidad, ella pensaría que estaba muerto, Draco no podía volver a buscarla, era imposible, él era un mortifago, le debía eso a su familia y ella era un miembro de la orden del fénix, que nunca entendería sus razones para seguir a las ordenes de Voldemort.

Llego a Malfoy Manor, las puertas se abrieron al sentir la presencia del dueño de la casa, avanzo hacia la entrada, el bebe se había quedado dormido, abrió la puerta, el hall estaba en la mas completa oscuridad, sin embargo él sabia que sus padres estaban en el salón, era el sitio donde siempre estaban a esas horas de la noche, avanzo destilando agua por todo el piso, sus cabellos rubios largos se pegaban en su rostro, tenia los ojos rojos de dolor y furia, cuando entro al salón, Lucius Malfoy se volteo sorprendido al verlo, tenia meses que no sabia de su hijo, este se había esfumado como por arte de magia, en una misión de no se que , buscando a no se quien. Narcissa dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, su niño había llegado.

-Necesito tu ayuda Padre- le dijo Draco con voz ahogada, se abrió la túnica y dejo que vieran al pequeño recién nacido rubio que tenia en sus brazos.

Narcissa dejo escapar un gemido, Lucius Malfoy camino directamente a Draco e intento quitarle el bebe, Draco retrocedió y apunto con su varita a su padre, el niño se despertó por el movimiento y empezó a llorar.

-Que diablos hiciste, Draco Malfoy- le dijo Lucius, con voz gélida, el bebe abrió los ojos que eran gris acero como los de Draco, el parecido era incuestionable, ese bebe era un Malfoy, Lucius sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, recordó a Draco cuando era un bebe recién nacido y él estaba orgulloso de su primogénito, un bello varón. Lucius Malfoy retrocedió con cautela al ver que su hijo estaba terriblemente asustado, no dejaba de apuntarlo con su varita.

-Es mi hijo, necesito que me ayudes, no tengo a donde ir- le dijo Draco desesperado, bajo la varita al ver que su padre cambiaba su mirada de desconcierto a comprensión, Narcissa se acerco lentamente, lo abrazo y le quito al niño delicadamente, se sentó con él y le metió un dedo en la boca, el niño chupo el dedo de su abuela y se quedo tranquilo.

-¿Quién es la madre?- Lucius en el fondo de su alma, no quería oír la respuesta, sabia que Draco lo iba a decepcionar profundamente.

-Hermione Granger- le dijo Draco firme, él no estaba arrepentido de nada, y no se iba a avergonzar de ella delante de nadie, había superado hace tiempo su prejuicio de sangre.

-Draco, Draco, como puedes ser tan estupido- Lucius Malfoy empezó a dar vueltas impacientemente por el salón- como te pudiste enamorar de una sangre sucia, no sabes que estamos al filo del abismo. Entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso, cualquier desliz y Plaff desaparecemos como el humo, los Malfoy no somos de confianza ahora y tu vienes y te enredas nada menos y nada mas con un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, la amiguita de Potter.

-Como sabes que estoy enamorado- Draco quería ocultar ese pequeño detalle, era mejor para él que pensaran que había sido cosa de una noche.

-Te conozco bien, hijo, si no estuvieses enamorado de la sangre sucia, este niño no estaría aquí en este momento, ¿ que hiciste con la madre?- le pregunto Lucius, por lo menos quería creer que su hijo la había desaparecido del mapa en un ataque de pánico, pero no , eso seria demasiado optimista.

-Ella va creer que murió, no lo buscara, lo he pensado y es lo mejor para todos- esta vez Draco fue hacia su madre y le quito al bebe, no quería estar mucho tiempo alejado de su hijo.

Lucius reflexiono un momento y vio los ojos de Narcissa que lo miraban suplicantes, no iba a ser nada fácil, pero por otro lado ellos vivían casi aislados, a pesar de todo el niño por muy mestizo que fuera era su nieto y por lo visto un autentico Malfoy.

-Se quedara con nosotros, Narcissa dirá que ha tenido un embarazo rápido y el niño es prematuro, lo criare como mi hijo, pero Draco tu cerraras tu boca y de ahora en adelante harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, me debes mucho hijo, mucho. Le llamare Lucius II, ese era el nombre que quería para ti, pero tu madre no me dejo- Lucius Malfoy fue a su habitación, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sus amigos mortifagos se iban a morir de la risa, cuando les dijera que era de nuevo padre, ya estaba escuchando los comentarios morbosos acerca de su esposa, demasiado para un hombre con clase como él. Seguramente alguien lo miraría con un poco de suspicacia, pero en la alta sociedad mágica, no se anunciaban los embarazos, sino solamente los nacimientos, y Narcissa tenia alrededor de un año alejada de todo contacto con mortifagos, así que no seria nada difícil. La dificultad radicaba en Draco, por impulsivo, pero si realmente quería al mocoso, se tendría que conformar.

Narcissa se acerco a Draco y le dio un beso en la frente, él se pego al pecho de ella, quería llorar pero no le salían las lagrimas.

- Lucius es un nombre horrible, no le puede poner el mio- le dijo Draco a su madre.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos bien, además estarás ahí, hace tiempo que quería un bebe, y el niño necesita una madre, tu padre lo querrá también, le vi la cara cuando vio al niño, es igual a ti cuando naciste- Narcissa intentaba reconfortar a su hijo- puedes llamarlo Luke, se parece mucho a Lucius.

-Madre, espero haber hecho lo correcto, su madre me matara si se entera de esto- le dijo Draco, tenia el corazón roto.

-Dame al pequeño Luke, debe estar hambriento, las elfinas lo cuidaran, pondré una cuna en mi habitación y después le arreglaremos un cuarto a tu lado, para que puedas estar al pendiente- Narcissa le quito el bebe y se fue.

Draco se desplomo en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, estaba demasiado cansado y dolido, era el peor día de su vida.

Dias después.

Un anuncio en El Profeta, decía lo siguiente;

"_**En horabuena, la distinguida Familia Malfoy anuncia el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, un varón sano llamado Lucius D Malfoy II, hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy , tanto la madre como el niño se encuentran en perfecto estado, damos nuestras felicitaciones a este nuevo miembro de tan insigne familia".**_

-Que sorpresa- comento Molly Weasley leyendo el periódico , mientras hacia el desayuno en la madriguera- Lucius Malfoy tiene un nuevo hijo, quien lo diría Narcissa a su edad.

-Otro futuro Mortifago- Arthur Weasley le dio un mordisco a su tostada- No le comentes nada a Hermione, esta muy susceptible desde la muerte de su bebe.

-No sabes quien es el padre- pregunto Molly con curiosidad, habían encontrado a Hermione desorientada en un hospital hace 2 días, y allí se habían enterado de todo pero ella no quería decir el nombre del padre, Ron estaba furioso e inquieto, pero estaba enamorado de ella, la perdono, le dio todo su apoyo y se la llevo a la madriguera con ellos.

-No, y por lo visto ella no lo va a decir nunca, pero no importa, por su bien debemos olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó, Molly- dijo Arthur sin despegar la mirada de su comida.

5 años después.

Después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, en parte por la traición de los Malfoys, Draco prácticamente vivía viajando alrededor del mundo, ocupándose de los negocios de su familia, pero lo que mas deseaba en la vida era finalmente llegar a su casa, para poder abrazar a su hijo, aunque este pensara que era su hermano mayor.

Fue directo a la biblioteca, las elfinas le había informado que su padre y el pequeño Lucius estaban allí, abrió la puerta poco a poco y pudo observar a su hijo, sentado en las piernas de su Lucius Malfoy Sr. con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mirando atentamente las ilustraciones de un libro de cuentos que su "padre" le estaba leyendo, la escena era mas que irónica, Draco sintió una punzada de celos, su padre nunca había sido así con él, tan cariñoso, podría también ser cuestión de la edad, Luke era el hijo de su madurez, adoraba a el chico, prácticamente desde su mas tierna infancia se había apoderado de él, Narcissa se reía tontamente cuando Luke era pequeño y Lucius la peleaba para que le dejara dar el biberón. Draco y Lucius Malfoy se disputaban todo el tiempo la atención del pequeño, pero era inútil, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, Luke los adoraba a los dos por igual.

-Drake- grito el niño cuando vio a Draco en la puerta, se bajo rápidamente de las piernas de Lucius y corrió hacia su hermano mayor. Draco lo levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola pequeño estas demasiado pesado ya- le dijo Draco, el pequeño Luke era un chico rubio, alto, delgado, con profundos ojos grises, ambos eran dos gotas de agua.

-Me enseñaras a volar en escoba- le pregunto Luke haciendo un mohin, sabia que Draco no podía resistirse mucho tiempo a esas expresiones.

-Estas muy chico todavía, Lucius – Lucius Malfoy observaba la escena atentamente, Draco lo miro y asintió.

-Ya veremos, Luke anda con mama que te esta esperando para darte unas galletas- Draco dejo a su hijo en el piso y el chico corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a las cocinas.

-Sigues con tu necedad de llamarlo Luke, su nombre es Lucius, ni modo ya no responde sino a Luke, gracias- le dijo Lucius Malfoy sonriéndole a su hijo, Draco era todo un hombre responsable, gracias a él por un pelo habían sobrevivido a la guerra y el ministerio los había perdonado, no podían estar mejor.

-Padre, no seas tan rígido por favor, su nombre oficial siempre será Lucius Malfoy, Luke y Drake es un juego entre nosotros- a Draco siempre le divertía la contrariedad de su padre ante sus diminutivos, decía que no era propio de los Malfoy.

-Como están los negocios- le pregunto Lucius colocándose unos anteojos, su cabello empezaba a encanecer, tenía casi 55 años, ya la edad le estaba tocando la puerta.

-Cada día somos mas ricos padre, cuando Luke tenga mi edad, nadara en dinero- le dijo Draco.

-Eso espero, Drake- Lucius sonrió enigmáticamente mientras seguía revisando documentos.

6 años después.

Draco había llevado a Luke para tomar el tren a Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy estaba enfermo y Narcissa prácticamente lo obligo a guardar cama. Draco estaba muy contento de compartir con su hijo el inicio de su vida escolar, solo Luke y él.

El chico corría por todo el anden, era un despliegue de energía, estaba demasiado mimado por todos en su casa, sin embargo era muy inteligente, y le encantaba leer (sin duda los genes de Hermione, pensaba Draco), muy responsable y por lo que Draco se había percatado, respetuoso con los derechos de los demás, incluyendo a los elfos domésticos de la casa, que se desvivían por atenderlo (otra cosa heredada de su madre).

Luke corría y de pronto se tropezó con una mujer que venia elegantemente vestida, acompañada de un hombre pelirrojo, el chico cayo con el impacto y se aturdió un poco, Hermione lo ayudo a levantarse y se quedo completamente rígida al ver al niño, ese chico era igual a Draco Malfoy, cuando lo toco sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, una serie de imágenes empezaron a rodar dentro de su cabeza, una cama de hospital, un recién nacido rubio y blanco como la nieve, Draco arrebatándole el niño, ella gritando y luego todo blanco.

-Disculpe Señora, no fue mi intención- el niño estaba realmente apenado, sin embargo esa señora lucia muy amable, no creía que lo fuese a regañar. Ron Weasley miraba intrigado la escena.

-Estas solo pequeño- pregunto Ron.

-No, estoy con mi hermano, me llamo Luke…….Luke Malfoy- dijo el niño extendiendo la mano, Ron enseguida se puso en guardia pero le estrecho la mano. Draco Malfoy reconoció enseguida a la pareja y el pánico se apodero de él, empezó directamente a caminar hacia donde estaba Hermione con Luke.

Hermione al ver la cara de espanto de Malfoy enseguida comprendió, dejo a Ron con Luke y se dirigió directamente a Draco, saco su varita.

-Draco Malfoy voy a matarte- le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- como pudiste hacerlo- Le apunto directo al corazón a Malfoy- ese chico es……….

-No seas tonta, Granger, Luke es mi hermano, no se de que me hablas- Draco estaba estático, sus ojos eran suplicantes hacia Hermione, no queria armar un escandala delante del chico, de pronto sintió a Luke abrazándolo.

-Pasa algo Drake- el niño se había asustado al ver la cara de la señora y la de su hermano, Hermione enseguida guardo su varita, miraba atentamente al chico.

-Nada, sube al tren- le alboroto el pelo a su hijo y le dio un beso, el niño se subió a un vagón. Hermione lo miraba llorando silenciosamente.

-Hablaremos luego, Hermione, te debo una disculpa y muchas explicaciones, pero no hagas ninguna tontería, para Luke yo soy su hermano- la voz de Draco era suave, sin embargo ella lo miraba con odio. Ron Weasley se acerco y abrazo a Hermione quien estaba en estado de Shock, miro Draco con reproche.

-Malfoy no te atrevas a acercarte a mi esposa.- Ron se llevo a Hermione.

Draco se quedo muchas horas en el anden, el tren había partido hace mucho, miraba el atardecer, ese era otro día del cual era mejor olvidarse.

24 horas después.

La familia Malfoy se encontraba reunida en el comedor degustando la cena, pavo horneado y jugo de calabaza, todo libre de sal y especias, para cuidar la dieta del patriarca Malfoy. Un elfo domestico llego con un sobre, Lucius Malfoy empezó a abrirlo, Narcissa lo miraba incomoda, odiaba que Lucius leyera correspondencia durante la cena, vio como su rostro se arrugaba en una mueca de desconcierto, luego su expresión reflejo cierto disgusto, sus ojos fríos brillaban molestos y luego de manera sorpresiva se echo a reír, disipando toda la tensión en la cual se había sumido el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Narcissa mientras Draco tomaba la carta para leerla.

-Lucius lo volvió a hacer otra vez, ese chico es increíble- dijo Lucius Malfoy muy divertido- mira que atreverse a discutir con el sombrero seleccionador, ja ja ja.

Draco miraba la carta que en realidad eran dos, en la primera Luke le informaba a su "padre" que había sido seleccionado para Griffyndor …….. Y que le suplicaba que lo perdonase ya que no había sido culpa de él e inclusive había peleado con el sombrero seleccionador en frente de todo el colegio, alegando que él era un Malfoy, y que todos los Malfoys habían sido asignados a Slytherin, lo cual había provocado que el mismo sombrero le impusiera un castigo antes de empezar las clases. Draco no podía entender como su padre estaba tan alegre, pero él ya sabia que Luke seguramente seria Griffiyndor, tenía demasiadas cosas de la personalidad de Hermione. La otra era una carta de la Directora del colegio, la profesora McGonagall, dando su versión de los hechos e invitando al Sr. Lucius Malfoy el próximo sábado a tener una larga charla con ella.

-Traigan mi brandy- le grito Lucius a uno de los elfos domésticos- hoy brindaremos por Lucius II.

-Pero padre, esta en Griffyndor- dijo Draco en voz baja, definitivamente los años cambiaban a la gente, a él Lucius Malfoy le hubiese mandado siete cruciatos si llegaba con una carta de esa naturaleza cuando entro a Hogwarts- y además casi lo expulsan antes de empezar el colegio.

-Si, me imagino que algo tendrá de la madre, pero ese chico a demostrado ser mas Slytherin que nosotros tres juntos- Lucius se servia abundantemente el Brandy, lleno una copa para Draco y para su esposa- Además es conveniente en estos tiempos que un Malfoy vaya a Griffyndor, ya sabes , Relaciones Publicas.

1 año después.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en su lecho de muerte, su cáncer pulmonar lo había debilitado mucho, estaba en su fase Terminal, había mandado a buscar a su pequeño Lucius para despedirse de él. Un chico alto, delgado y rubio había llegado a Malfoy Manor totalmente asustado, dejo su mochila en la entrada y corrió escaleras arriba a la habitación de su "padre", se encontró con Narcissa sentada al lado de la cama, Lucius Malfoy estaba mortalmente pálido, pero sonrió al ver a Luke.

-Hola chico, al parecer ya te estas portando bien en el colegio, hace tiempo que no me mandan notas- dijo sonriendo Lucius extendiéndole la mano.

-Ya no me descubren padre- Luke intentaba sonreír pero no podía.

-Hijo sabes que te quiero, pero ahora que estoy muriendo, Narcissa y yo debemos decirte algo difícil y muy doloroso- Lucius hablaba jadeando- Cissa y yo no somos tus padres, somos tus abuelos.

-No entiendo- Luke miraba alternativamente a "su padre" y a "su madre", no se lo creía, pero al ver la cara de Lucius comprendió que le estaba diciendo la verdad- Drake es mi padre ¿cierto?

-Perdóname hijo, pero Cissy y yo nos prometimos decírtelo cuando fueras un poco mayor, lo hicimos para protegerte, cuando Draco llego contigo estaba huyendo y desesperado- dijo Lucius con lagrimas en los ojos. Luke no lloraba, estaba imperturbable, era algo que había heredado de su abuelo Lucius Malfoy un temple de acero.

-Entiendo padre- le dijo Luke tomando una mano de Lucius – pero quisiera saber, mi madre, ¿Dónde esta? ¿Quién es?

-Estoy muy cansado, Luke, Draco te contara todo, te quiero hijo- Lucius Malfoy fue quedándose dormido poco a poco, Luke le beso la frente y salio a toda prisa al salón a buscar a Draco, su Drake, su verdadero padre.

Draco vio a Luke llegar como una tromba al salón, el era sumamente revoltoso, no había heredado la elegancia de los Malfoys, solo la apariencia física y la astucia, pero de la elegancia y el porte, absolutamente nada, algo en la mirada del chico, le dijo que habia pasado algo.

-Como esta papa- le pregunto al chico.

-Mi abuelo esta dormido- le dijo Luke directamente, Draco lo miro sorprendido- Drake se que eres mi padre.

-Luke- Draco dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y se acerco a su hijo con la intención de abrazarlo, el chico retrocedió, Draco de pronto sintió una inmensa angustia, Luke se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes, Te quiero, pero debes decirme quien es mi madre, quiero verla- dijo Luke decidido, quería conocer a su madre y abrazarla.

Draco dio vueltas alrededor del escritorio, finalmente hacia unos meses había hablado con Hermione cara a cara, fue una conversación lamentable, dolorosa, en donde se habían acusado mutuamente de todo, donde él lastimosamente le había dicho que todavía estaba enamorado de ella, Hermione simplemente se echo a reír y le dijo claramente que no le creía, fue muy difícil convencerla para que no fuera a buscar a Luke en el colegio, ella finalmente entendió que no era el momento y que el chico veía a Lucius Malfoy como su padre, decidieron esperar a que el chico estuviera mas grande y él había prometido hablar con sus padres, pero no se había atrevido, sentía un providencial temor hacia la reaccion de Luke.

-Tu madre se llama Hermione Granger, tiene casi un año tratando de verte, pero yo no lo permitía, porque temía que el impacto fuese demasiado fuerte, ella pensó que estabas muerto- le dijo finalmanete Draco a Luke.

-Tu me separaste de ella- a Luke se le resbalaban las lagrimas en la cara, siempre sintió que le faltaba un pedazo en su vida, y era eso, era la ausencia de su verdadera madre.

-Si, lo hice para salvar tu vida- le dijo Draco mirando al suelo.

-Haz que venga, quiero verla- esta vez la voz de Luke era dura, tenia que hablar con ella, luego vería que hacia en relación con su padre.

-Espera en tu habitación, te llamare cuando llegue- Draco le dio la espalda y se dedico a mirar el gran ventanal del salón.

Paso toda la tarde y finalmente, un elfo domestico abrió las puertas de su habitación avisándole que Draco lo mandaba a llamar, bajo hasta la biblioteca y cuando la vio se quedo rígido en la puerta, era la misma señora que había peleado con Drake su primer día de colegio, ahora estaba allí, pequeña, delgada, con abundante cabello castaño largo rizado y unos ojos color miel muy tiernos. Luke hizo lo único que veía lógico en ese momento, corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, Hermione lo recibió y lo abrazo fuertemente, besando la rubia cabeza de su hijo de 12 años.

-Mama- gimió Luke quien estaba llorando y se aferraba a su madre.

-Tranquilo, mi niño- Hermione le empezó a hablar suavemente al oído. Miro con agradecimiento a Draco y este los dejo solo para que charlaran.

5 años después.

En un andén de King Cross un chico rubio alto, de 17 años tomaba de la mano a una pequeña pelirroja de 11, quien miraba hacia todos lados e intentaba arrastrar al chico con ella de la prisa que tenia por llegar al tren.

-Rose Weasley quédate quieta por Merlin, te acusare con mama- le dijo un cansado Luke a su hermana.

-No lo harás sino quieres que le cuente a Drake que te has peleado con Teddy Lupin por mi prima Victoire- le dijo Rose con su ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de Hermione, traspasándolos. A pesar de ser hija de Ron, Rose se la llevaba muy bien con el padre de su hermano, Draco Malfoy.

-Tu no harás eso, hermanita, porque no te dejare en paz en todo el año, acuérdate que soy delegado y Premio Anual- le dijo Luke mostrándole la insignia en su túnica. Era verdad, al él le gustaba Victoire Weasley y estaba decidido a conquistarla, después de todo él era el rompecorazones del colegio.

-No voy a caer esta vez con tus pinches amenazas, Malfoy- le dijo Rose corriendo hacia el tren, dejándolo sorprendido como siempre que lo llamaba por su apellido, Rose era incapaz de decirle Luke, sospechaba que el resto de los primos, James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Fred Weasley, Molly Weasley, Dominique y Louis Weasley y hasta la pequeña Lucy eran los culpables, por lo menos Victoire le decia Luke.

-Esta chica seguramente quedara en Slytherin, es insoportable- Luke esbozo una sonrisa, de pronto sintió que le jalaban la túnica, era el pequeño Hugo quien en medio de la discusión se sentía desatendido.

-Acuérdate de mandarme las revistas de Quidditch, Luke- dijo Hugo con su tierna vocecita infantil, sus ojos color miel miraban atentamente a su hermano mayor con idolatría.

-No te preocupes, Brother, te las mandare- dijo Luke sonriéndole y montándose en el tren.

Mas atrás caminaban Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy hablando animadamente, como estaban muy juntos de pronto rozaron sus manos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el desvió la mirada. Todos los adultos que estaban en la estación, miembros respetables de la comunidad mágica, les dirigían una mirada de reprobación, algunas brujas cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-¿Cómo toman los Sres Weasley lo del divorcio?- le pregunto casualmente Draco a Hermione, ignorando el escrutinio al cual estaban siendo sometidos.

-Bastante bien, Ron se casara en Mayo con Luna, pero ya están esperando un bebe- le dijo Hermione a Draco con una sonrisa- Nuestro matrimonio nunca funciono como debió haber sido, quiere a mis hijos y todo, pero él se merece ser feliz.

-La familia esta aumentando bastante, Malfoys y Weasleys están unidos para siempre gracias a ti- dijo como al descuido Draco- me preguntaba si seria muy difícil para Rose y Hugo vivir en Malfoy Manor, me siento solo.

-Draco Malfoy me estas proponiendo que vivamos juntos- dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-No, te estoy proponiendo matrimonio- dijo Draco, él había esperado tanto que no se le ocurrió una manera romántica de decírselo, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado con los años y mas aun después del divorcio de Hermione, mas de una vez él había pasado una noche con ella, claro todo a escondidas de los chicos. Luke compartía en tiempo viviendo en ambas casas, y Narcissa Malfoy le disputaba el puesto a Molly Weasley de abuela consentidora.

-Bueno Malfoy, puedo vivir contigo si así lo quieres, pero de matrimonio nada, ahora soy una mujer libre e independiente- Hermione se acerco le dio un leve beso en los labios y Draco la tomo del brazo. Hugo se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Draco.

- Drake, yo puedo dormir con Luke, por favor- Draco le revolvió el rubio cabello al hijo pequeño de Hermione.

-Lo primero que haremos es un nuevo bebe- le dijo a Hermione después de pensarlo un rato.

-Otro mas- le contesto Hermione. Hugo era hijo de Draco, la razón principal del divorcio con Ron, hace tres años y aunque llevaba el apellido Weasley porque nació durante los tramites del divorcio, era tal el parecido que no había lugar a dudas, excepto por el color de sus ojos, Hugo era el vivo retrato de Draco Malfoy, es mas según Narcissa se parecía mas a Draco que el mismo Luke, lo cual era decir bastante, por supuesto esto era un secreto a voces, y Ron lo trataba igual que a Rose. Pero Draco y Ron ya habían hablado muy civilizadamente, para cambiar el apellido de Hugo a Malfoy.

-Si, quiero morir y algún día escuchar a un hijo mió llamándome papa- dijo Draco con resignación.

Espero que les haya gustado mi one shot, si les gusta, a lo mejor podré desarrollar un fic mas adelante, cuando termine polaris y magia veneno.


End file.
